Jeepers Creepers ThreeandaHalf: End Game
by Yaoi Scribe
Summary: Daniel and Adrian are still getting chased around by the Creeper but then they discover that there are far more frightening creatures in the universe. Slash, gore, sex warning!
1. Prologue

Author's note: Well, I decided on a sequel to my previous fic. I own everyone except the Creeper so they are not to be stolen. I hope that those of you reading, the few that there are, enjoy this and please leave me some feedback. I really don't care if you hated the fic. I just want to know what your reactions are to this. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy the ride! Remember there is SLASH and other not so nice stuff in this fic so if two guys doing things creeps you out…GO ELSEWHERE! Alright, I'm done ranting!

Jeepers Creepers 3½: End Game

Prologue

Daniel and Adrian hit the seats in front of them when Daniel's father slams on the brakes. Looking over the seats, both know exactly WHAT is in the center of the road even though it is concealed in a large overcoat and hat. However, Daniel's parents do not and before they can be warned, they get out of the car and begin yelling at the creature. Daniel makes a quick decision and unbuckles his seatbelt before climbing into the driver's seat and closing his father's still open door. "I hope they rest in peace," he murmurs before gunning the engine pealing off down the exit ramp, "I am NOT dealing with that psychopathic thing…NOT again."

"I thought that man said he was going to SLEEP for twenty-three years," Adrian whispers.

"So did I, babe, so did I. Hold on, I'm not going to chance that thing catching up to the car again. He's NOT going to start stalking us. You're MY boyfriend and no ugly demonic bat is going to touch you intimately," Daniel responds as he swerves around cars ignoring the honking and yelled curses. "When I find out what is responsible for this, I am going to make someone pay…badly," he mutters, "There is NO need for this creature to be awake again. He needs to sleep for twenty-three years. This cannot be good that someone disrupted his sleeping pattern."

"Yeah, and maybe he's changed his mind about what he likes about me. Maybe he WILL start trying to disembowel me."

"Don't get pessimistic, Adrian. We're going to find a way to get out of this mess…somehow."

* * *

"You did WHAT?" Samantha exclaims, "Lord, Erica, are you INSANE?"

"No, and don't worry about it. It didn't do anything. There's no such thing as magic and reading one summoning spell isn't going to bring forth a demon. In any event, it was almost two days ago. And anyway, my mom found the book and personally took it to the dump. It'll probably be incinerated by tomorrow anyway."

"Let me get this straight, you STOLE one of Madison's spell books and read a summoning spell meant for demons, and NOW it's going to be incinerated because your mom took it to the dump?"

"Yep, basically," Erica responds.

"Madison is going to KILL you!" Samantha tells her, "You know how much she prizes her spell books!"

"Oh relax already. She doesn't know it was me. She'll blame some other poor sap and it won't be a problem. You are way too uptight, Sam."

"What if it did?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"What if it DID summon a demon?"

"Are you seriously asking me this? Demons DON'T exist!"

"But let's say for insanity's sake, that they do. What are you going to do?"

"Nothing because demons DO NOT exist! You need to stop reading fiction books, Sammy. You're becoming paranoid. Spend more time trying to figure out how to tell Tyrese that you like him."

"That's NOT important right now! You could have endangered a lot of people, Erica, don't you even care?"

"Samantha, you sound like one of the weirdoes who believe in all that voodoo crap. It's not real, Sam. There is no such thing as a demon so chill. Why don't you grab your jacket? We're going to go get something to eat because you obviously need fresh air."

"Okay," Samantha grudgingly agrees though she feels little better about the situation. There was something seriously wrong but obviously Erica is not yet ready to acknowledge that. 'I hope you're right, Erica,' she thinks, 'I really, really, hope you are right.'


	2. Part one

Part one

For three hours, Daniel drives before having to stop at a gas station to refuel. He sighs realizing he'd have to pay inside the building. "Are you going to be okay alone?" he asks Adrian.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," the auburn haired male assures him. Daniel kisses him on the lips before he heads for the building and the cashier who he would be paying. He gets in and finds a long line which really, really pisses him off. He would NOT be happy if he had to wait forever to pay for the gas.

Adrian is sitting almost completely calmed from his earlier panic. He is trying to comprehend how anything could have brought that creature back. Unfortunately, he suddenly has an even bigger problem. From the car next to him, he hears "Jeepers, creepers, where'd you get those peepers? Jeepers, creepers, where'd you get those eyes?" His blue gray eyes widen in fear and he scrunches up hoping that the demonic bat will pass over the area. Unfortunately, he hears a familiar rustling of wings before the demon lands beside the door on the opposite side of the car and opens it. Adrian trembles as it comes closer to him and wonders if it was finally going to kill him. All his fears are unfounded as the creature merely yanks down his jeans and boxers and begins to stimulate him with its tongue. A whimpering cry escapes him as it pulls him into its mouth and begins to suck on him. Obviously it HADN'T decided any differently.

Daniel swears under his breath as he exits the store. Those people were the slowest he'd ever encountered. It shouldn't take fifteen minutes to pay for gas. As he steps out, however, he stops and stares at the car. The side door was open and it had NOT been open before. Cautiously, Daniel approaches wondering if Adrian had gotten hot and opened the door. In the pit of his stomach, however, he pretty much figures that wasn't the case. Peering in, he curses seeing his lover half naked and unconscious. That thing was REALLY starting to bug him. He reclothes Adrian before he closes the door and gets in the driver's seat. "Jesus, babe, can't it leave you alone for ANY length of time?" he mutters as he peals out of the parking lot. Deciding it would be better to know it was approaching, he turns the radio on softly. "We HAVE to get away from this psychopath," he mutters, "or at least find out WHY it's wandering around again."

He drives for a few hours before selecting a small restaurant. Looking back at his still sleeping boyfriend, he sighs. He hated to leave him out here again but he was starved. Sending up a prayer to any deity listening, he steps out of the car and shuts the door before locking it and heading inside. Once in, he's ushered over to a table near two girls who seem to be in a rather heated argument over something. He does his best not to listen to them as he orders something to eat. Unfortunately, the brunette seems not to care who in the vicinity could hear them. "Dammit, Erica! I cannot believe you'd do something so stupid!" she snaps.

"Would you pipe down?" her companion responds, "And in any event, since when do YOU believe in magic? It wasn't even a real spell! Do you see any demons?"

Daniel drops the fork he's using and slowly turns towards the table wondering if he heard what he thought he just heard. Erica's friend glowers. "That doesn't mean it didn't work, Erica! How do you know you didn't summon some demon from somewhere else!"

Daniel closes his eyes. So THAT'S why the creature was awake again. This was getting to be very, very aggravating. He takes a few calming breaths before he gets up and approaches the table. "It did work, actually," he states startling both of them.

"What?" Erica asks.

"You DID summon a demon," Daniel tells her, "and a very nasty one at that. What exactly were you doing?"

"I don't need to explain myself to a complete stranger who's telling me I summoned a demon," the redhead retorts angrily, "Why don't you go sit back down and finish your meal?"

"Because you just endangered a lot of people AND my boyfriend!" Daniel snaps at her, "I need to know what the FUCK you did!"

"What?" her companion asks.

"Little miss witch here woke up a demon better left to his sleep for twenty-three years! It goes around eating body parts from people that it likes…I need to know how to get it back asleep!"

"I am NOT a witch!" the redhead says indignantly, "And I don't know where the HELL you come off saying such bullshit, but you'd best back off BEFORE I get the cops involved!"

Daniel grits his teeth. "You have NO idea what you've done, do you?"

"She was fooling around with a spell book that she stole from a classmate, it was a harmless prank," Samantha says to him.

"Right, harmless," Daniel snarls, "If it were so harmless, this demon wouldn't be chasing my and my boyfriend around!"

"Where's this boyfriend of yours?" Erica demands, "If he even exists that is."

"He's sleeping in the back of my car because that damn thing caught him while I was paying for gas."

"I thought you said it ate body parts," Samantha states.

"It does…it just seems to like his semen."

Erica snorts. "That's the most outrageous lie, I've ever heard. Come on, Sam, let's get out of here. He's seriously beginning to bother me."

Daniel shakes his head. "Don't bother, I'm leaving. I'll just have to figure out a way to deal with that thing on my own, then. But it's nice to know why it's up and about," he tells them before tossing money down on the table. He walks for the door. Stepping out, he stops and stares in disbelief. Was there no end to this?

"Hey, get out of the doorway, freak," Erica snaps behind him. His eyes narrow and he turns around before grabbing her arm and yanking her to his side. "What are you doing? Let go!" she demands.

"Shut up!" he snaps, "You don't believe me? Let me show you, your demon!" Without letting her respond, he drags her around the other side of the car so that she could see inside the opened door. Out of the corner of his eye he sees her friend follow. "THIS is what you summoned!" he hisses letting her see the winged creature who is busily snacking on his boyfriend. He feels Erica stiffen and hears the harsh intake of breath from her friend.

He watches the creature and notices that the angle of one of its hands is different. It only takes a few seconds for him to realize that it's not just sucking on Adrian, it's got two fingers deep in his body pushing in and out. 'Dammit,' he seethes silently, 'That's MY body to penetrate!' After a few minutes, he's unable to watch and drags both girls back up to the sidewalk. "Now WHAT was that about no demon?" he asks coldly.

"Oh my god," Erica whimpers, "I didn't mean to."

"No of course you didn't. Where's the book you used?" Daniel demands.

"It's at the dump," Samantha tells him quietly, "Her mother had it taken there."

"Well, once that thing leaves, we're taking a trip to the dump," he tells him, "the FOUR of us. We are finding that book and you'd better hope that there is a way to put him back to his slumber."

"But," Erica starts to protest, however she immediately shuts herself up at the icy look she receives from the blond male. She'd obviously done more than endanger the populace, she'd pissed off a very dangerous person in the process. She looks at Samantha for support, however, her brunette friend isn't looking at her, she's watching the car with a look of sympathy. Obviously, she was going to the dump whether she liked it or not.

A few minutes later, the creature exits the car and goes to leave. However, before it does, it looks right at Daniel and gives him a very mocking smile. Opening it's wings, it takes off into the night. "I don't think it likes you very much," Samantha murmurs.

"No, it's taunting me," Daniel answers, "It knows I love Adrian. Damned thing…I wish I could kill it."

"No doubt."

The blond turns towards Erica. "Get in the front passenger seat," he orders in a tone that clearly states no argument will be tolerated. The redhead reluctantly does so.

"I guess I'm in the back?" Samantha inquires.

"Yeah, but give me a minute to get Adrian presentable," Daniel responds as he climbs in. His green eyes are sad as he takes in the state of his boyfriend. They really, really needed to take care of the demon. He cannot keep from sliding a hand underneath Adrian's hips and gently stroking where the demon's fingers had penetrated him. He'd like to think that he's doing it to make sure that Adrian isn't bleeding but he knows that would be a lie. Sighing, he pulls his hand back and gently pulls back on his boxers and pants before exiting. "Okay, you can get in now," he tells the brunette. Samantha nods and gets in as he walks around to the driver's seat. "Let's get to that damn landfill and hope that we can find that book…and an answer to how to get rid of that creature," he mutters, "I am getting VERY tired of him."


	3. Part two

Part Two

The trip is silent save for the soft music and Erica giving directions. However, Samantha is finally overcome by her curiosity. "Why are you playing the radio on a classical station?"

"Because it's the easiest way to tell when the creature gets close. Jeepers Creepers will start suddenly, it's like a warning or something. Anyway, other than a twenty-four hour talk show, classical music works the best in discerning whether it's the actual song or a coincidental playing of it."

"Oh," Samantha says softly, "That's how you know to get your ass moving?"

"Or that your ass is screwed," Daniel responds, "Usually, if you hear the music it's basically telling you that you're shit out of luck."

"That's great," Samantha murmurs.

"Look, I don't think it really noticed you two so the next time, it might decide to check you out. I can't say with certainty that it won't try to kill you so be careful. It's a vindictive bastard. It killed thirty people in order to eat certain parts of them or just to kill them."

"I'll remember that," Samantha responds pulling her jacket more tightly to her. Her hazel-brown eyes stare out into the darkness fearfully. She hadn't thought THIS would be the outcome of her friend's actions.

Twenty minutes later, they pull into the empty landfill. "Where should we start looking?" Daniel asks.

"There are only two areas for books and such," Samantha tells him, "So it shouldn't take us too long to find it. However, none of us have flashlights."

"I do. We were going on a field trip when we came here. It was an overnighter so I figured I need one. I actually brought two of them so we should be fine."

"We're not splitting up…are we?" Erica asks.

"No, but two of us with flashlights means we have a broader beam of light…or a quicker way of looking."

"Are you leaving your boyfriend in here?" Samantha asks.

"I don't have a choice…however, I am going to put the tarp over the car. Maybe that will keep the aggravating bastard away," Daniel responds as he pops open the trunk. He gets out and walks around the car before pushing the trunk open and pulling out the tarp first and dropping it on the ground at his feet. Next, he opens his bag and finds his two flashlights. He tosses one to Samantha deciding that she was the more intelligent of the two girls. With that done, he closes the trunk and unfolds the tarp.

"Let me help you," Samantha remarks before sliding the flashlight into her pocket as far as it will go. Nodding, Daniel lets her have one side and takes the other before pulling it over the car. With that done, the three of them, head into a large building.

"If it's not in here…where will it be?"

"Well, if it's not in here, it'll be in one of the large pits out there," Samantha answers, "I am hoping it's in here."

Daniel sighs and shines his flashlight around. "What does it look like?" he asks.  
"It's black with red letters," Erica responds, "You can't miss it. It looks old and like, well, a spell book."

The blond nods and starts walking looking at all the stacks of discarded books. He only pays attention to the ones that are large, old-looking and black. That narrows down his searching quite a bit. However, as he walks he's still thinking about the expression on the creature's face before it left. 'Damned thing,' he thinks angrily, 'It's fucking mocking me now!' If there was anyway to kill it, Daniel would be more than happy to see it done.

"I found it!" Samantha exclaims pulling him from his rage. He turns to watch her pull a large black book from the ground.

"Good, let's get out of here," Erica tells her, "This place is creeping me out."

"Lets get back to the car and read it under the tarp, you can't see anything through it," Daniel responds. Nodding, both girls follow him back out. Luckily, the tarp is undisturbed and the car still locked. Daniel unlocks it and both girls slip into their seats while he slides into his. He shuts the door and lets the tarp fall back down. Reaching up, he turns on the light in the back with bathes the entire car in a soft light. "Where was the spell?" he asks.

"I just opened it at random and said the spell…I think it was near the middle going back towards the front of the book," Erica tells him. Daniel opens the book and opens it to the middle before turning the pages backwards. He hopes that there is a way to undo what the redhead did or they were in serious trouble. As he's flipping he realizes that each page had a spell on one side and the explanation, uses, and counterspells on the other.

"Well, at least it's thorough," Samantha murmurs.

"Yeah," Daniel answers, "It shouldn't take us long to find some answers about the spell."

"Let's hope the answers are positive."

"Yes…for everyone's sakes."

"That's the one," Erica says suddenly as Daniel turns a page.

Daniel looks at it. "A summoning spell," he reads aloud, "primarily used to summon forth demons, this spell should not be used lightly as there is no known way to undo it…save for the death of the summoner."

"That can't be right!" Erica exclaims.

"That's what it says," Daniel responds.

"There's more," Samantha says taking the book, "It says also that if the demon who is summoned is the one who kills the summoner any other curse put upon it will become null and void."

"Meaning?" Erica asks.

Quietly, Daniel says, "Meaning that it won't go back to sleep…ever."

"Oh that's not good," Erica comments.

"So basically we kill her and he should go back to sleep," Daniel states, "Well, that's going to be a bit unethical…but if it stops that thing…"

"NO! You are NOT going to kill me! There MUST be anther way!" Erica snaps.

"Erica's right, Daniel. We have to find another option. There is no reason for us to kill another human being."

"Did you NOT just hear me? There is NO known way to undo it! And in any event, if that creature gets her first…well, it's going to be around for longer than twenty-three days."

"We have to find another way, Daniel. Cold-blooded murder makes us no better than that creature. We should call Madison and see if there is anything that can help us stop it that we haven't thought of."

"C-call Madison?" Erica asks, "But then she'll know I took her book."

"It'll beat you being dead, so stop complaining!" Samantha admonishes.

"Fine, call your witch and find out what it is we haven't thought of, but make it fast. I am going to turn off the lights and turn the car back on in order to listen to the radio."

"If you are going to do that then just take the tarp off. If that music starts we need to get out of here," Erica tells him, "And I don't think you'll be able to see anything with that tarp still over the car."

"Wh-huh?" a sleepy voice asks. Daniel turns to watch Adrian's blue-gray eyes flutter open.

"Welcome back, babe," Daniel greets.

"Wh-who are they?" Adrian asks seeing Samantha and Erica.

"I'm Samantha and this is Erica," the brunette cuts in softly, "I apologize for what has happened to you but my friend decided it would be funny to open a spell book and read from it."

"She summoned the demon," Daniel tells him, "So now the only known way to get rid of it is to kill her but as that's murder, we're going to try and see if we have another option by calling the girl the spell book belonged to."

"Great," Adrian sighs.

"Oh it gets better. If that thing manages to kill Erica, it won't ever have to go back to sleep."

Adrian stares at his boyfriend. "Please tell me you are kidding."

"Nope."

"Oh wonderful," Adrian mutters before looking at Samantha, "Let's just hope that your classmate can help us out."

Samantha nods and dials Madison's number. She only hopes the other girl won't be too infuriated about the loss of her spell book. She holds the phone against her ear and crosses her fingers. It rings twice before being picked up. "Hello?" Madison says.

"Hello, Madison, this is Samantha from school."

"And to what do I owe THIS unheard of call?"

"Well, it's not good, actually. Erica took one of your books."

"So she's the one who has it?"

"Yes."

"That's great. I should have known it would be her."

"Well, that's not the problem."

"Okay, so what is?"

"She read a summoning spell for a demon. THAT'S the problem."

"Why?"

"Because she actually DID summon a demon. Do you know of any other way to get rid of the spell or the demon that doesn't involve killing her?"

For a moment, there is silence and Samantha begins to believe that Madison has hanged up on her. Then, the girl's voice comes back on. "Come to my house. We need to meet face-to-face so that you can explain this more fully."

"Alright, we'll be there shortly."

Samantha gives Daniel directions to Madison's house and they head there post-haste. A black haired girl is sitting on the doorsteps when they pull up. She hurries to the car and gets in the back. "I'm guessing you aren't going to stop here?"

"No," Daniel responds, "I don't want that thing coming out of no where."

"Tell me about this demon."

"All I know is that every twenty three years it wakes up for twenty three days to feed on the organs and parts of people and then it goes back to sleep. It had recently gone back to sleep when Erica summoned it with a spell from your book. I need to know how to put the damn thing back down wherever it sleeps so that my boyfriend and I can get on with our lives."

Madison is quiet for a moment and then she murmurs, "Creeper."

"What?" Daniel asks.

"That's what they called it…the last survivors from twenty three years ago. It's what most of the survivors call it on account of the damn song that plays every time it gets close."

"I don't care if its name is Charlie! I want it to stay away from Adrian!"

"It's chasing your boyfriend around?" Madison asks.

"Yes," Adrian says softly.

Madison looks around Samantha at him. "What does it want from you?"

"My semen."

"What?" she asks.

"Seriously, this thing…Creeper, is chasing him around to eat his semen. We've seen it," Erica responds, "It's sort of funny."

"It's NOT funny!" Adrian fumes, "It's driving me crazy!"

"I can imagine," Madison responds, "Well, if there isn't a spell to undo it that doesn't involve Erica dying than we're going to have to go to the library."

"Why?" Adrian asks.

"Because the only thing that will get rid of that demon is something else that is immortal."

"Umm, but why can't you use your book?"

"Because that's darker magic. What we need is a book on summoning a whole OTHER sort of immortal being."

"Meaning?"

"We are going to try to summon the demon's lighter counterpart."

"We're going to summon an angel?" Daniel asks.

"Yep," Madison responds, "It's the only other alternative."


	4. Part three

Part Three

Daniel drives to the library while trying his best NOT to think about what they were doing because it would only make his head hurt. 'Demons and angels?' he thinks, 'What the HELL have we gotten into, Adrian?' He looks back at his boyfriend and finds the younger male quickly falling asleep. A soft sigh escapes him and he wonders if they will survive this with their relationship in tact.

"Umm, Madison, why exactly did you start with dark magic?" Samantha asks suddenly.

"Because it's easier to learn," Madison responds, "which makes it more dangerous. Lighter magic takes more focus and energy to do."

"Great, that's reassuring," Erica mutters.

"Well, regardless, you shouldn't have tampered with things you DON"T understand!" Madison snaps.

"I'm sorry! Dammit, how many times am I going to have to say it?"

"More than you'd like to, unfortunately. If what the rumors say about Creeper is true, there is a LOT of dead bodies piling up," Madison tells her quietly. Erica goes silent and stares out the window, her green eyes wide and fearful.

Daniel sighs. "I don't understand why this thing is doing this…as I've heard, NONE of the victims of it survived."

"Don't over analyze this, Daniel. Just be glad that your boyfriend is not on its list of people it wants to shred into bite-sized pieces."

"That doesn't make me feel any better. It's taunting me now."

"What?" Madison asks.

"This last time, it gave me a mocking smile before it left. It knows how much it's bothering me."

"Well, it's a demon. They do tend to be tormentive."

"Yeah, well this one is going to end up DEAD!"

"Don't do anything stupid…that's what it's counting on. I can tell that it really IS bothering you but you cannot allow that to cloud your judgment. It cannot be killed by us, that's why we're trying to summon an angel."

"That doesn't make me want to kill it any less," Daniel responds.

"I know that but you HAVE to remain calm. Stupidity will only kill you and then Adrian WILL be shit out of luck."

Daniel sighs and forces himself to focus on the road. She was right, of course. There was NOTHING he could do against that thing. It just was so infuriating that it had to touch where he wanted so badly to touch his boyfriend. The only consolation he can come up with is that at least the auburn haired male was unconscious and never felt it.

Twenty minutes later, they arrive at the library. Daniel wakes up Adrian and the group heads inside. "Wow," Adrian murmurs, "this place is huge!"

"Yeah," Samantha agrees, "The selection is wonderful."

"Well, you two can browse AFTER we've put the winged thing back to sleep," Daniel comments, "We need to find that spell book."

"Let's look it up on one of the computers, that should tell us the exact call number and which section it's in," Samantha says.

Without preamble, the group walks in and heads for the computers. Madison types in what they are looking for and hits enter. She stares at the screen. "Well, it's on the second floor."

"Wonderful, let's go get it," Erica comments as she turns to head in that direction.

Something, however, catches Adrian's attention and he turns his head. One of the librarians is listening to music. Soft folk music drifts across the lobby making it seem almost peaceful…until it stops in the middle of a chord. Adrian doesn't wait to hear the familiar notes begin before he grabs Erica and hauls her backwards. "Wh-what?" she demands not realizing what he's doing. He doesn't answer, merely shoves her into the first door he comes to and puts a chair under it as the first sentence of 'Jeepers, creepers' starts to play. He ducks down into an aisle of books as he hears the shattering of a window. Of course he had to be here. They hadn't seen enough of the damn thing to last fourteen lifetimes.

His musing is cut short when he hears the screaming begin. He presses against the end of one of the book cases and shivers. This was going to turn into another blood bath…just like the bus. He presses harder against the wood and hopes that maybe…just maybe the Creeper WOULDN'T find him this time. There was only so much of that sharp toothed, mottled skinned winged THING that he could stand in one day. He closes his eyes tries to drowned out the screaming, praying, and sobbing people mixed with the crashing, splashing, and tearing noises he was hearing.

After a while, it gets eerily silent and Adrian is suddenly worried about the others. Had Daniel been killed? What of Madison and Samantha? He takes a deep breath and looks around the side of the bookcase…and promptly wishes he hadn't. Seeing the blood and body parts all over the floor sends him to his knees gagging. It also catches the attention of the Creeper who comes in his direction. Adrian manages to get to his feet and runs up the aisle to avoid the winged menace; however, that brings him into the main area. He runs straight into a puddle of blood and slips sending him crashing onto a low table. Dazed, he isn't able to get up right away which gives the demon the opening it needs to catch him. Adrian finds himself pinned to it with the demon on top of him. 'Dammit, not again!' he thinks, 'Why can't this thing leave me alone?'

His pants and boxers are removed and the demon moves down. However, this time, he pushes Adrian's legs apart and push them in towards him by his ankles making his knees bend. Adrian is DEFINITELY worried about being open this much and is about to struggle when that moist heat engulfs him. Overwhelmed by the felling, he doesn't notice the fingers that slide into him. However, he DOES notice when the creature sinks into his depths. A chocked cry escapes him and his hips jerk but whether it's to try and get the demon out or pull him further in, the auburn haired male cannot tell.

Across the room, Madison and Samantha slowly make their way up the stairs trying to be as noiseless as they can though it seems the Creeper isn't paying any attention to anything except Adrian. When they get there, Madison comments, "I can really see why Daniel doesn't like him."

"Daniel is going to be pissed. You should have seen him when it was just two fingers that thing had in him, he looked ready to explode."

"Dear lord…and now, it's fucking him? We need to find that book before the blonde gets himself killed."

Samantha nods her head and begins searching the ends of the aisle for the correct numbers. After a few minutes, she finds the right area. "Hey it's somewhere over here," she calls softly to Madison, "or at least, it should be somewhere over here."

"Do not get pessimistic," Madison tells her as she joins her. Both girls search down the row looking for the number.

"Oh lord, no," Samantha murmurs looking at the space it should be in.

"Let's see if some inconsiderate ass moved it," Madison tells her as she continues down the aisle. Samantha does as well on the other side. By the time they reach the end, they have to concede that it's not there. "Dammit," Madison mutters, "This is NOT good."

"What are we going to do now?" Samantha inquires.

"We're going to wait until that thing leaves and then we're going to find out who has the book and go ask them to borrow it."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Oh boy."

Downstairs, watching from behind another shelf of books is Daniel. He clenches his fists and does his best to try and keep himself from storming over there. It would help no one. 'Bastard,' he thinks, 'that's MY lover!' He draws himself away from the sight and rests his head back against the end of the bookcase. 'This is not our month, babe, this really isn't,' he thinks.

Three agonizing hours later, the creature leaves with another mocking smile in Daniel's direction. The blonde waits a few minutes before walking towards Adrian. The auburn haired male is slowly sitting up. His blue-gray eyes widen when he sees Daniel and an embarrassed flush colors his cheeks. "Babe, it's okay. The only one to blame is that winged bastard," he murmurs as he reaches him. Adrian just wraps his arms around him shaking. Daniel holds him close. "We'll find a way to stop him from doing this again, I promise," he whispers.

"I'm sorry," Adrian tells him, "Gods, I'm so sorry."

"I told you that it's not your fault, babe. Let's just get you dressed and hope that the others had more luck than we did." Adrian nods and lets Daniel help get him dressed. He still cannot believe what happened to him.

"I am getting really, really sick of that thing deciding that I am a good taste for him."

"I know but you could be dead…and I prefer you alive." Daniel's comment makes him smile at him.

"Well, we've got some bad news," Samantha says approaching.

Daniel sighs. "How bad?" he asks.

"The book is checked out, bad," Madison responds.

"Oh god," Adrian groans.

"However, we can go and see who has it…granted it might make us get a little bloody."

"We don't have a choice. Let's go get the address of the person and go get that book. I don't care that it's early in the morning…we HAVE to deal with this stupid demon that's chasing around my lover."

Nodding in agreement, the other three head over to the checkout and try not to step on any unfortunate person's body part or slip in blood. The two receptionists behind the desk are lying on the floor, dead as well. Various body parts are missing and the teens try not to stare too hard at the mess. Madison goes over to the computer and searches for the answers they seek. "Ah, that's interesting," the black haired girl comments.

"What's interesting?" Daniel asks.

"Well, you'll miss the irony of this but the one who has it…is our classmate Tyrese."

Samantha groans. "Lordy, NOT him…"

"What's wrong with this guy?"

"Oh nothing," Madison comments, "Sam just has a major crush on him."

"Well, we can deal with her feelings once we get rid of the stupid creature chasing us. Let's just go and get the book…however early it is. Pissed off people don't compare to the winged menace chasing us around…trust me."

"Alright, let's go get Erica and get moving," Adrian responds.

"Yeah, where did you put her?"

"I locked her in the bathroom," he responds as he hops back over the counter and heads for the door. He opens it. "You ready to go?" he asks the redhead.

"You LOCKED me in there!" she snaps.

"Yeah, well, we didn't need it killing you!" he retorts, "That would be BAD!"

"Well, you could have just told me to hide!"

"I wasn't going to risk it sniffing you out. Now come on, we have to go wake up Tyrese. He's the one with the spell book we need."

"Tyrese has it? Well, Samantha must be thrilled."

"Oh yeah, she's really pleased about this…now let's go BEFORE Creeper comes back!"

"Jeez, what's up your ass?" she asks, "You are more irritable than a woman on her period."

"I just want that creature dead…okay? Let's get going and hopefully find an end to this bullshit. I have a life I want to live."

"Alright, alright, jeez," she mutters as they walk to the door to meet the others. She looks at Daniel, "You're boyfriend is having serious issues today."

"It's been a long couple of weeks, bitch. Don't piss him off even more."

"You, too? What the hell happened that put both of you in such a snit?" she demands.

"That thing took more liberties than it should have," Samantha cuts in before either Daniel or Adrian could yell at her, "Just let it go, Erica. We need to get that book from Tyrese before the Creeper finds us again. We need the help."

"Fine, but these two are getting WAY too aggressive."

"You're the one who summoned it," Madison says quietly, "If they have anyone to blame, it's you, remember that." That immediately shuts her up.

The group heads out of the library and back to the car before pealing out of the parking lot. None of them say a word as they head for Tyrese's house save for Madison directing Daniel and the classical station that is still softly playing. Finally, Daniel asks, "So what exactly are we going to tell this guy?"

Madison is silent for a moment before saying, "Well, honesty is the best policy."

"Yes, because I can see him believing us when we tell him we need the book to summon an angel to kill a demon that is out to get us."

"Well, it's better than lying to him."

"He's going to think we're lying to him."

"Well, at least our consciences will be clear. We have to get that book and we can't do that without explaining to Tyrese why we want it."

Daniel knows that Madison is speaking the truth, but he still doesn't think it will make any difference if they lie or tell the truth. Tyrese would NEVER believe that a demon is stalking them or out eating people OR that they need to summon an angel to stop him. 'This isn't going to end well,' he thinks. He's pulled out of his less than pleasant thoughts as Madison says, "His house is coming up on the right." Nodding, Daniel parks in front of a quaint two story brick house.

"He doesn't know either Adrian or me so one of you three are going to have to go up and talk to him," Daniel comments.

"I'll do it," Madison states as she unbuckles her seatbelt, "If by any chance that song starts playing, get the HELL out of here, okay?"

"Got it."

Madison nods and unbuckles her seatbelt before opening the door and hurrying up to front door. Looking at her watch, she realizes that it's twelve-thirty. 'His parents are going to kill me,' she thinks but realizing she has no choice, she rings the doorbell. She waits with baited breath to see if anyone will respond. She's about to ring it again, when the front door is yanked open and she's greeted to the sight of her classmate in his boxers. Tyrese was a tall, bulky male and is quite intimidating. Madison looks up at him and gives an innocent smile. "Good morning," she says.

"What the HELL do you want?" he growls looking highly pissed.

"Well, I need the book you checked out of the library," she tells him.

"You need what?"

"I need the spell book you checked out of the library. It's very important, Tyrese. I would have waited until morning but it's urgent."

"Why do you think I have a spell book?" the male demands.

"We went to the library and looked up it. Look, I don't care why you have it, I just need it. I'll even return it if you like, but please, please, I need that book."

"What for?"

"I have to summon an angel." The minute the words are out of her mouth, Madison knows she's just gotten herself in deep shit.

"You have to WHAT?" Tyrese demands now fully awake.

"Look, just let me have the book. The explanation is very complicated and we don't have time for it. There are a lot of people who are in danger."

"I am not giving you that book until you tell me why you need to summon an angel."

Madison grits her teeth. "It's a LONG story. I just need the damn book, Tyrese."

"Condense it then."

"Fine. Erica stole one of my spell books and summoned a demon who eats body parts. We need to summon an angel to take care of it and in order to do that, we need the spell book YOU have," Madison tells him.

Daniel, watching from the car, realizes that there was no way they were getting that book if they didn't give the whole damn story to the guy so he steps out of the car. "Get yourself dressed, get the book and get your ass back to the car and we'll explain everything…but you have to hurry!" he snaps.

Tyrese looks at him for a moment before nodding and heading back inside. Daniel says into the back, "Adrian, you're going to have to sit in the middle between me and Erica. There's a seat…it's for emergencies and this would definitely count as one."

"Alright," the auburn haired male says before sliding out of the car and getting into the driver's seat in order to put up the arm rests. There was indeed a seatbelt there so he buckles himself in and watches around Erica for Tyrese. The dark skinned male appears three minutes later in jeans, a sports jacket, and sneakers with a book under his arm. He slides into the back after Madison. Daniel gets into the front and starts off down the road.

"So what the HELL is going down here?" Tyrese demands.

"Well, we're being chased around by a demon," Daniel responds, "He wakes up every twenty three years to eat things from people it can use…body parts mostly. He seems to enjoy killing his victims. It's something about their fear that helps him know if there is something he'll like about them. He WAS supposed to go to sleep for twenty three years but Erica summoned him from his slumber when she read aloud a spell. We're trying to summon an angel because it seems to be the only way to get rid of him that does NOT include killing the summoner of the demon."

"You guys are whacked," Tyrese mutters, "but here's the book. I think I'll tag along just to see how this plays out."

"Well, thank you for at least giving us the book," Madison mutters as she flips through it.

"Will you be able to do the spell?" Daniel asks.

"Yes, it won't be that hard," Madison answers, "Remember that the demon was summoned by Erica." The redhead up front makes an argumentative sound but doesn't voice her complaints. "Ah, here we go. Hey, why don't you pull over so that I can read this without any bumps to mess up the reading."

"Alright," Daniel responds as he pulls the car over. He turns it off and flips the back light on. Madison starts chanting and not for the first time, he wonders what the hell he'd gotten himself into. 'I am NEVER playing football ever again,' he thinks, 'this is too damn weird.' He feels Adrian lean into his side and wraps an arm around him. He was going to get his boyfriend away from that damn thing if it killed him…and if he wasn't careful…it would.

He's pulled out of his musings as Madison closes the book with a snap. "Okay, if it worked, we'll know in a minute," she announces.

"Great," Tyrese mutters, "You're all insane."

"That's a matter of opinion," Madison retorts, "You didn't see that creature disembowel someone."

It turns into an argument that involves everyone but Adrian. The auburn haired male rolls his eyes and stares out the window. As the others are arguing, he's the first one to notice the creature appear about ten feet up the road. He stares mesmerized by the large wings and flowing white robe…until he sees the angry expression on the obviously male angel's face. The lightning in his hand makes it more apparent. "Umm…guys," he says, "we have a problem."

"And what is that?" Tyrese demands.

"He's angry," Adrian comments, "and I think he's angry at us."

"Who's angry?" the black male demands.

"The angel standing in the road," Adrian comments softly, "The one holding the lightning."

Daniel looks. "Shit," he curses as he puts the car into reverse. The impact of the lighting causes a huge crater in the ground.

"Umm, I don't think the wheels are going to reflect that," Erica says softly.

"Why is he trying to kill us?" Daniel demands.

Madison winces. "That's not an angel," she says quietly, "That's an archangel…a really, really PISSED archangel."


	5. Part four

Part Four

Daniel spins the car around and drives up the road. "An archangel? What's the difference between them and regular angels?"

"Well, they're higher in rank and tend to be less…benevolent. This one seems to be very temperamental."

"No shit, Sherlock! I don't want to be chased around by a pissy archangel AND a demon!" Daniel snaps.

"You guys weren't kidding," Tyrese mutters softly.

"Umm…no," Samantha answers holding onto the door tightly. She looks back out the window at the blond chasing them. "Daniel, he's gaining."

"I cannot go any faster or I'm not going to be able to control the damn car!" Daniel says irritably, "I am doing the best I can."

"Well, then we're going to be blown up because he's really, really gaining on us."

Daniel inwardly curses. This was getting way too sci-fi for him to cope with. He speeds up as much as he can while on a road riddled with turns that would kill someone going his speed if it were slick and there were other drivers around. Another bend is the only thing that saves the car from being hit and trees explode. "Fuck, people are DEFINTIELY going to start noticing," he mutters.

"Yeah, well I'd hope so," Samantha comments, "Exploding trees are NOT indigenous to this country…or planet for that matter."

"Why can't ANYTHING go right?" Adrian grumbles as the car swerves making him and Erica collide, "I am really getting tired of running all over the place."

"You and me both, babe," Daniel tells him, "Hold on, the turn's about to get MUCH sharper." He jerks the steering wheel to right and the car manages to get around the steep curve without flying off into the trees lining it.

"Jesus Christ, what the HELL is its problem?" Erica grouses.

"When it stops trying to incinerate us, you can ask him," Daniel responds as he turns onto an empty road. He was trying to get the pissed-off creature out of the view of as many innocent bystanders as he possibly could…and to keep anymore innocents from being murdered than there already were.

"Umm, stupid question here, but are you gay?" Tyrese asks from the backseat.

Daniel rolls his eyes. "Yes, and the auburn haired male beside me is my boyfriend. If you have a problem with it, don't say a damn word or I will have you thrown out of my damn car!"

"Okay, okay…Jeez, man, I was just asking!"

"Then don't sound judgmental!" Daniel snaps back at him.

"Man, you sure ARE testy."

"Yeah, well wait until you meet Creeper. Then you'll understand," Daniel mutters.

"Creeper?"

"The damn demon that's chasing us around, too," Daniel retorts.

Before Tyrese can comment, the radio changes songs. "Jeepers, creepers, where'd you get those peepers? Jeepers, creepers, where'd you get those eyes?"

"Damn!" Madison curses, "We definitely DON'T need him right now!"

"Umm…since when do classical stations play that song?"

"They don't," Adrian says softly, "It means Creeper's coming."

Before Tyrese can ask anymore questions, Daniel slams on the brakes. "Fuck, Daniel, what was THAT?!" Madison snaps.

Daniel doesn't answer, he honks the horn before rolling down the window and yelling, "Get out of the DAMN road, you psychopathic bastard!"

"Oh yes, that's going to help," Erica mutters. Daniel ignores her and honks the horn again as he looks in the rearview mirror and sees the archangel closing in.

"Damn you, GET OUT OF THE ROAD!"

"Daniel, why are you talking to him? He's not going to listen," Adrian says softly.

"Great, we get killed by an archangel because the damn demon won't get out of the damn road…this is beyond pathetic!"

Samantha looks back out the window where the archangel is and finds the male standing quite still in the air. "Umm, I think he just noticed the demon," she comments, "And he REALLY doesn't look happy."

Daniel sighs. "Great, he's probably going to blame this on us, too."

"Well that will solve the problem of the demon," Erica mutters.

"And then the archangel will chase us around until he kills us," Adrian grumbles, "Wonderful."

Daniel suddenly pushes the gas pedal and floors it. His reasoning is clear as the demon goes over the hood of the car back towards the archangel. "There, now maybe those two can kill each other and leave us in peace," the male mutters ignoring the dented front of the car.

"You just hit that demon," Tyrese says, "You didn't even think about what that would do to your car."

"I don't care at that much about this car. I am more worried about getting away from those creatures and going somewhere safe with my boyfriend!"

"So you aren't that concerned about the rest of us?" Erica demands.

"Don't push me, bitch!" Daniel snaps, "YOU'RE the one who got us into this mess! Maybe I should be a bit more concerned about the rest of you but I am not all that fond of any of you. If more time passes, I just may decide you're all worth worrying about but until then…shut the hell up and be glad that you are still in the damn vehicle!"

Erica stares at him from around Adrian. Her mouth is in an 'O' as if she's surprised at how pissed off at her he is. "Just keep silent," Madison tells her, "He has a right to want to kill you so keep that in mind, too."

"Jeez, Samantha, how did you get caught up in all this?" Tyrese asks.

Samantha sighs before saying, "I think I chose the wrong friend."

"Hey!" Erica protests.

"What? You ARE annoying and you ARE the reason that thing is following us around!"

the car jerking to the left quiets their arguments. Adrian holds on for dear life as Daniel sends the car around more steep turns going well over a safe speed. "Dammit, what's wrong?"

"We're being chased again," he retorts looking in the side mirror, "Angel-boy is after us once more."

"Where's the demon?"

"If he's intelligent…back in hell."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Erica demands.

"It means that if I were him, I'd get as far away from the blond psychopath as I possibly can."

"Yeah, well I don't want the blonde psychopath chasing US either!"

"Sorry, baby, but that looks like the way it is. Hold on everyone, I am going to try to lose him and hope that everyone else stays out of the fucking way!" Immediately after saying this, Daniel turns a hard left sending everyone sideways. Trying to maneuver the car around the sharp turns was tricky at best and while doing it to avoid lightning was even harder. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…" he grits out as he yanks the steering wheel left and right struggling with the unfamiliar landscape.

A rather sharp curve in the road sends the car off into the grass. The car screeches to a halt, sputters angrily, and dies. "Shit," Daniel says softly.

"This cannot be good," Tyrone comments.

"Shut up!" Daniel snaps as he struggles to turn on the car. "DAMMIT!" he yells as he tries futilely to get the car to start.

"Maybe we should get out of the car," Samantha suggests.

"I agree with her, let's get the hell out of here before he blows the car up," Madison says unbuckling her seat belt.

Daniel reluctantly turns the car off and unbuckles his and Adrian's belts before opening the door and drawing him out behind him. The group barely manages to get far enough away from the vehicle before it blows up. "Jesus, he really ISN'T happy," Tyrone gripes.

"Really?" Daniel sneers back as he helps Adrian back onto his feet, "I have no idea what might have been your first clue!"

"Guys, now is NOT the time for this!" Samantha argues, "We need to get out of here and find a way to get away from the archangel."

"I didn't think that was a priority," Daniel mutters irritably.

"You are not going anywhere!" a cold voice states, "Not until you tell me why you have dragged me here."

Turning, the group sees the archangel standing there looking exceedingly aggravated. "Now, humans!"

"Jeez, patient, much?" Daniel mutters.

A sword appears in his hand and is pressed against the male's throat before he can blink. Swallowing, Daniel wonders if he would be able to speak with a sword poking him. Thankfully, Adrian takes initiative. "I apologize for disturbing you but…we have a demonic…thing that we need your help with."

The archangel snorts. "You humans are incredibly annoying. I don't see why I should waste my time with something so trivial as helping you do anything."

"Look if you don't help us stop it, a lot of people are going to die!" Adrian protests.

"And what should I care about a bunch of mortals who are going to die eventually?"

"Because they are being murdered," Adrian tells him, "This isn't right!"

The male snorts again. "You are not convincing me, child."

"Are all you archangels this prickly?" Tyrone demands, "Innocent people are dying and it isn't convincing you?"

The archangel's green eyes narrow. "Do not push me, little mortal."

"Or you'll what? Whatever you can do cannot be anymore violent than what we will face with that thing chasing us around!" Madison snaps.

"I do NOT need to be patronized by the likes of you, girl," the archangel hisses.

"Then HELP us!" Madison snaps back at him squaring her shoulders.

"I do NOT help stupid mortals who are too inexperienced with things that do not concern them. Your demon is no one's problem but YOURS!" he retorts angrily.

"Please," Adrian cuts in pleadingly, "Please, we need your help."

The emerald-eyed being glares at him but something in his gaze shifts. "Why is it that you mortals are always putting yourselves in these stupid predicaments?" he sighs.

"Does the why matter? Please, just help us," Adrian begs softly. He meets the archangel's gaze with his own, "Please…don't leave us alone like this."

"Fine, but it's only because you are obnoxious beyond measure," the archangel mutters with the air of one who is definitely not being honest but is trying to save face.

"Thank you," Adrian murmurs gratefully, "My name's Adrian, what's yours?"

"Vega," the archangel responds, "My name is Vega."

"I again apologize, Vega, for drawing you into this conflict…we just were in some desperate need for help."

Vega stares at the male before him and wonders when the universe had tilted on its axis because he could almost claim that the boy was charming…almost. He scowls again for good measure before he turns and takes off.

"Well, that went well," Daniel mutters.

"It could have been worse, he could have incinerated us where we stand!" Madison tells him.

"Well, at least your boyfriend knows how to charm pissy immortals," Tyrese comments snickering, "I wonder if he'll get followed around by Vega now, too."

Adrian groans softly. "I am NOT trying to get followed around by every immortal that happens to get dragged into our idiocies. Now, what are we going to do?"

"Well, we should just head home. That archangel can deal with the demon."

"Vega," Adrian says nonchalantly, "His name is Vega."

"I don't care if his name is Fred. He had better kill that demon," Erica mutters.

"Personally BEFORE he finds out that to stay awake he needs to kill you," Samantha points out.

Adrian looks the way the blond had disappeared in. "Don't tell me that you are worried about the archangel," Daniel tells him.

"I don't have a good feeling about this…that's all. I just don't like dragging someone else into danger."

"Well, we didn't ask to have to deal with a crazy demon, either."

"Still…" Adrian murmurs.

"Adrian, he's an archangel. He'll be fine," Madison cuts in, "Now let's get ourselves to some semblance of civilization and try not to freak everyone in an eighteen mile radius about this. He'll be fine."

"And what if he's not? What if he gets killed by Creeper?" Adrian demands, "Then that will be OUR fault!"

Daniel wraps his arms around him. "I know your concern, Adrian, and I can agree with that but…as of right now, we don't have a choice. We cannot beat that thing. We are mortal…and very fragile when compared to that hell-spawned thing."

Adrian sighs. "I still don't feel right about this."

"I know that, babe."


End file.
